ASOUS Outtakes Or, if PK and GDP Got Their Way
by samuraiduck27
Summary: [A Prankster Duo fic] Snippets of deleted scenes cut by SD27 from the fic, A Series of Unfortunate Substitutes. Posted because of angry beta reader and coauthoress. So far, Sesshomaru's CPR from Chapter 9 of ASOUS and Blowing Up the Car from C
1. Sesshomaru's CPR

**ASOUS Outtakes- Or, If PK and GDP Got Their Way…**

A/N: Okay minna- I know it aint the sequel, but the following little ficlets are snippets from ASOUS that were cut out from the whole story.

PK13: In other words, what SD didn't want to put in 'cause she's a lazy ass.

SD27:…no, I didn't put them in cause then the story would be thrown off. ANYways- these are some outtakes, written by our beta, GDP, myself, and PK13. And yes- the sequel will be coming! The pieces of these that I wrote were already in my notebook/computer, so there.

DISCLAIMER: we don't own anything. Duh.

**Outtake #1- Sesshomaru's CPR (written by GoDrinkPinesol)

* * *

**

"_Katie couldn't take it anymore- she couldn't stay still and her nose was bothering the hell out of her. Soon it wouldn't be itching, but erupt into a full blown…"_

_- Chapter 9, ASOUS.

* * *

_

Katie held back her sneeze with all her might, hoping it wouldn't break through. Sesshomaru, none the wiser, pressed his mouth against Katie's to perform CPR on her. He blew air into her mouth and used his hands to pump her chest 5 times to supposedly restart her heart and lungs.

The silver youkai repeated this process 5 times before the girl coughed a bit, pretending to return from the brink of unconsciousness. Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention though, and he couldn't help but press his mouth to hers one last time. The thought in Katie's mind was "I must be dead- I'm in Heaven!"

* * *

(SD27: …ugh…

GDP: Keep typing!)

* * *

Her mouth curved into a smirk under his 'kiss'; Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and glared at her.

"Wait a second…" the inu youkai said.

Katie's eyes widened as she figured out that he knew she was faking. She jumped up to her feet-

"Ano…I'm alive! It's a miracle!" she yelled as an evil thought crept into her mind.

She began to pretend to swoon, "Crap!" she yelled out wearily, falling forward- Sesshomaru let her fall flat on her face before huffing in annoyance and walking away.

* * *

(GDP: Write it right, damn it!

SD27: But…he's SO OOC!

GDP: Do it, or you're gonna get it in Spanish class…)

* * *

She began to pretend to swoon, "Crap!" she yelled out wearily, falling forward and Sesshomaru rushed to catch her.

_Maybe she wasn't faking after all…_

When she was in his arms, she pulled on the front of his shirt and forced the handsome bishie to kiss her. Before he could get her off of him, she shoved him backwards into the pool once again.

Katie got ready to run, yelling out "It was SD and PK's idea!" behind her.

She ran into the locker room, knowing that his pride would not let him step one foot in it, so she was safe for the moment.

* * *

A/N: Ugh…so OOC…

GDP: (big grin) I liked that!

PK13: Of course you did!

SD27: Ra, that was short. Katie- you need to learn to write more.

GDP: (hits SD on head)

SD27: (cries) Wah! You meanie!

PK13/GDP: (sweat drop) …

PK13: Well, here's a big thanks to those who reviewed the last chappie of ASOUS…

**Mataka, GreenEyedFloozy, Computerfreak101, GoDrinkPinesol, XxMidnightRosesxX, TiNaBoBiNa17, AnmarRanma, Jasmine Reinier, Nytingale, genny62890, and Alexa Midori McClintock-Kaiba. **

SD27: You guys rock my socks!

PK13: Kim's corrupting you again, isn't she.

SD27: Gah! Well, until next time…

Ja ne, minna-san!

SD27, PK13, and GDP


	2. Blowing Up the Car

**ASOUS Outtakes- Or, If PK and GDP Got Their Way…**

A/N: Okay minna- I know it aint the sequel, but the following little ficlets are snippets from ASOUS that were cut out from the whole story.

PK13: In other words, what SD didn't want to put in 'cause she's a lazy ass.

SD27:…no, I didn't put them in cause then the story would be thrown off. ANYways- these are some outtakes, written by our beta, GDP, myself, and PK13. And yes- the sequel will be coming! The pieces of these that I wrote were already in my notebook/computer, so there.

DISCLAIMER: we don't own anything. Duh.

* * *

**Outtake #2- Blowing Up the Car (written by SD27)**

"_Later that day, an expensive red sports car with a license plate reading "kngofgms" was modeling a large scorch mark from the duo's successful test rocket…"_

_- Chapter 5, ASOUS.

* * *

_

If one looked closely at the roof of the local high school, just above the Freshman Science Wing, they would see two figures in dark coats constructing something.

"You almost done with the body, PK?" SD asked her friend.

"Uh-huh. What about the mixture, is it ready yet?" PK replied.

SD crawled over to a small pot carefully heating over an alcohol burner or two that they had, along with the majority of the other items, had swiped from the science supply closet.

"Okay- I'm ready to add the sulfur, then let it cool a bit. Should be done soon." SD told PK, grabbing the small bottle of sulfur from the side of her.

If you haven't already guessed, or aren't a big science whiz, the two girls were creating a bottle rocket- about 10 times the normal size.

After completing the mixture of sulfur, potassium nitrate, and sugar that would set the rocket off and make it explode, the two girls carefully poured the mixture into the shell of the rocket, made out of a plastic tube, base, and fins, making it look like a fairly well done copy of one that you would buy at a fireworks store.

PK had painted it a mix of red and black- fins and top black, body red- and named it "Thief's Fury". Odd how she always managed to relate something to Bakura.

Adding the wick to the base, and sealing the bottom with some superglue and rubber cement, they scoped out a good target while waiting for it to dry.

PK scanned the parking lot, as did SD, until she found the perfect target.

"Ooh- see that sports car down there? It's a beauty- custom red paintjob, and everything!" PK said.

"Ooh- why that one? I'd rather hotwire and steal it!" nodded SD.

PK grabbed a pair of binoculars they swiped from one of their friends, who was taking astronomy, and checked out the car in more detail.

"Hoohoo…look at the license plate!" she squealed.

SD took the binoculars and peered through them; the license plate read "kngofgms". She also saw the detailing done on the car- a Millennium Puzzle painted on the trunk, as well as some hieroglyphics the girl couldn't make out. It was a perfect target!

When the rocket was ready, they set it up on a platform made of bricks and stuff they found on the roof, aiming it as best they could for Yami's car.

"And…fire!" yelled SD, as the wick was lit and it slowly but surely started to burn.

"4...3...2...1..." counted PK.

The rocket shot off and the girls ran towards the edge of the roof, watching it make its way to the car. Their aim was true, and the rocket hit the roof of Yami's car before going up in a large boom and a fairly large amount of smoke.

The noise attracted the attention of the students in some of the classes as the windows a story below the girls opened and curious teenagers looked out them.

"Dude! Some guy's car's up in smoke!"

"Awesome!"

"Oh my God- we're under attack from aliens!"

"Will you shut up about aliens?"

SD and PK high-fived and started laughing, only to quiet down as they heard the PE system go on.

_**Will the owner of the red sports car in the South parking lot, license plate "kngofgms" pleased report down to the office? Your car is on fire.**_

The freshman erupted into another round of laughs at the seemingly uncaring tone of voice the secretary used,

Besides- it wasn't on fire, per say…

then quieted down and hid as Yami burst out the doors, yelling-

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY CAR?"

* * *

A/N: Well, there's another.

PK13: Yep. 2 in one day, ain't you lucky.

GDP: Later, everyone!

Jore ai, minna-san!

SD27, PK13, and GDP


	3. Why You Don't Sneak Up Behind a Girl and...

**ASOUS Outtakes- Or, If PK and GDP Got Their Way**

A/N: Here's another outtake! Brought to you by mine, PK's, and GDP's good friend Lily!

PK13: Who is known as TiNaBoBiNa17 on this site.

GDP: When are you getting that damn sequel out, SD?

SD27: It's coming! I edited the prologue, and chappie one still needs some work! THEN it should be ready for posting.

PK13: Then get to work on it!

GDP: Woohoo! 2 days until ACEN!

SD27: Yeah- me and GDP are gonna go to the ACEN convention in Rosemont, Illinois on Sunday! It's gonna be our first convention! Yayness!

PK13: I'm not going… (cries)

DISCLAIMER: we don't own, you don't sue.

* * *

**Outtake #3- Why You Don't Sneak Up Behind a Girl and Her Boyfriend (by TiNaBoBiNa17)**

"_SD snuck behind their good friend Lily, and scared the crap out of her as she was saying goodbye to her boyfriend, Kyle. Only this time, SD was smart enough not to poke the girl while Lily was in a lip lock with her boyfriend. Let's just say SD was lucky to come out of that one with her limbs attached…"_

_- Chapter 9, ASOUS.

* * *

_

_**Flashback- 1 month earlier…**_

SD and PK walked to the pool like they did every other day. Even though they didn't have to take the class, as they had taken it in summer school, the building was low on lifeguards and the pair were 'recruited' to do the job by both the administration and their parental units.

As the girls approached the chlorine-scented hallway, they caught sight of their good friend, Lily, heavily kissing her boyfriend, Kyle.

"Oh man…" sighed SD, "I swear to Ra, someday Lily won't be able to talk on account of her having such a swelled up tongue from Kyle!"

PK wrinkled her nose, "Eww…"

"I know. Let's… just have a little fun with this, now shall we?"

PK clapped her hands together and adopted a smirk, "Ooh, what'll we do?"

"Watch and learn, my friend, watch and learn."

SD's grin turned evil, and she motioned for PK to follow her quietly. The two approached the couple as they continued to exchange saliva, oblivious to the two's presence. As SD and PK got closer, they could hear the two murmuring…

"I love you so much…"

"No, I love YOU so much…"

"Oh Ra…I think I'm gonna puke."

* * *

PK ran towards the locker room, her hand over her mouth. She came back just in time to hear Lily screeching at the shorter blonde girl.

"SD YOU MORONIC B----!" Lily cried.

The enraged girl tried to hit SD as she advanced towards her, but SD was quick enough to dodge and kick her in the shins.

"OW! JESUS, SD…"

Lily glared at her before yelling out, "PEEPS!"

"Ugh…" SD moaned and doubled over at the mentioning of the EVIL marshmallow food, "You…b----…"

Lily smirked down at SD, "Right back at-cha, hon. Don't you _dare_ scare me the crap outta me when I'm saying bye to Kyle! Because you'll have _me_ to deal with, seeing as he doesn't hit women…"

The two began a glaring contest while PK just looked on at the two in amusement. Lily reached over and squeezed SD- she was going through one of her random mood swings.

"I still love ya dearly, not queerly, though." she said as SD gave PK a "help me" look.

PK just smiled and shook her head at the two as they came over.

"You two are so lucky you don't have to take Pool…" Lily sighed.

"It's called summer school, Lilz. Y'know- where you've been going every year since first grade?" SD teased.

"…Hey!"

* * *

A/N: Well, yet another outtake. And now, we present to you…. The review replies!

PK13: Woohoo…

GDP: Yayness…

SD27: Ugh- you guys need caffeine! I'll go get some coffee!

GDP/PK13: NO!

* * *

**Reviewer Replies-**

**Thanks much to the following…**

**Black Spell**

**XxMidnightRosesxX**

**Jasmine Reinier**

**AnmarRanma**

**TiNaBoBiNa17**

**Baka Basher **

**Oralindie**

PK13: 'Til next time!

Ja ne, minna!

SD27, PK13, and GDP


End file.
